


Adventure

by Odestaholyship



Category: SKAM (Norway), Skam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Yousana, skam norway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: ”In the beginning of season 4, Sana was jealous upon seeing Yousef talking to Noora at the party. How about you write about Sana taking off after seeing them and Yousef going after her?”- sent by anonymous on Tumblr





	Adventure

There was a certain look in Sana’s eyes when Yousef’s gaze met hers across the room: there was music, there were people, there was a lot of noise, yet that something in Sana’s eyes was louder than any of it. And it threw Yousef off way more than he wanted to admit. 

Yousef excused himself from Noora’s company, who seemed quite confused but still gave the boy an understanding smile when he sprung up to his feet from the couch, shooting one last apology at her. But the few moments it had taken Yousef to notice Sana and get up from the couch, she had already gone.

“Have you seen Sana?” Yousef could hear himself asking time after time, person after person. Finally, someone told him that they had seen the girl leave the party just a few moments before.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Yousef muttered under his breath, running his hand through his hair. He shot his friend a look of apology, but didn’t stick around to explain - all he did was gesture for the guys to call him, and he was gone. Out of the door, running down the steps of the stairwell, leaving the noise of the crowded party behind.

When he scrambled out of the door into the cold night, it took him a while to really notice Sana: with her dark clothing, she was blending well into the twilight of the night. And she was walking away. “Sana!”

Upon hearing Yousef’s breathless voice, she stopped walking but didn’t turn around to face him. 

“What?” It took Sana a few seconds to answer, her voice steady and unaffected by what she had seen - either she truly didn’t care, or she was a great actress; Yousef guessed on the latter.

“You okay?” The boy asked Sana, who still hadn’t bothered to actually turn around and face him: all she did was stand still, her shoulders tense. It was clear that she was battling wether to leave or stay. Moment after moment passed, and Sana finally turned around; her face an emotionless mask, all the warmth from her dark eyes gone. 

Sana rolled her eyes in frustration. “Why wouldn’t I be? It’s just the party, it was crowded and loud and I wasn’t really keen.”

It wasn’t hard to know that she was lying. Yousef tilted his head to the right and ran his hand through his hair, not sure what to answer to the girl. Sana was clearly bothered, and he knew it wasn’t about the crowd - she dealt with drunken crowds often, and Yousef doubted that it really bothered her that much.

“You saw me talking to Noora.” It wasn’t a question but a mere conclusion: there was no question or doubt in his voice, just a calm tone of certainty that made Sana shrug.

“I don’t care who you talk to,” Sana lied, fiddling with the sleeve of her shirt in a nervous manner. “It’s none of my business.”

Again, Sana’s eyes met his: her gaze was colder, harder than what he was used to - she was like a different person from the girl who had smiled at him in the tram just a few hours ago. And it really bothered Yousef.

“Well, for whatever it’s worth, even if you don’t care… It’s nothing. Noora’s nothing but a friend, and she’s a great one to you, you know. All we talked about was you.”

The words had a visible effect on Sana: Yousef could see her mask breaking when surprise took over her features. She raised her eyebrows. “Me?”

“Yes, you,” Yousef confirmed, shivering when he felt wind brush over him and through his jacket. “It’s nothing else, Sana.”

And when Sana heard Yousef say her name in that way, breathless and desperate to make her understand, she smiled and took a few steps closer to the older boy. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Yousef asked, raising his eyebrows in question. “Does that mean that you wanna go back in there or?”

Sana shook her head and said: “No I… It was getting kind of boring anyway. I think I’m gonna go home.”

Yousef looked almost disappointed as he looked at Sana, tilting his head to the right again in a way that made the corners of Sana’s mouth twitch upwards.

“Well can I at least walk you home? You know… Just in case you get lost?” Yousef asked in a serious manner - but with a hint of humor toward the end of his proposition -, and Sana had to hold back laughter because she really couldn’t figure out if he was serious or not.

“Walk me home?” Sana asked. “You do know that I live, like, really far away? We didn’t take the tram here just for fun.”

“Fuck yeah I wanna walk you home. I’d take a few hours with you over a party any day,” Yousef said with mischievous smirk that made his entire face light up in a rascal way that somehow made Sana’s heart skip a beat or two. “Come on now, what’s a Friday-night without a little adventure across the city?” 

He left Sana kind of speechless: she just stood there, looking at him, trying to figure whether this guy was out of his mind or not. Yousef’s smirk grew wider. 

“Fine.” Sana answered, and Yousef smiled so bright she couldn’t help herself from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback appreciated! xx
> 
> my tumblr: hauntedfinnick


End file.
